


Enamour Me

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Oh.So that’s his plan.Presents up until the actual day of your birth.(🔫 ENAMOUR ME BUT LESLIE VERNON TRYING TO WOO YOU. Enamor Me-  I will write a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another)
Relationships: Leslie Vernon/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Enamour Me

“...” 

More flowers. 

It’s not that you’re against flowers as a whole, but this is third bouquet you’ve received and you’re running out of room to put all these flowers. 

You know who’s behind it, even if he denies it. 

There’s no way there’s anyone  _ other  _ than Leslie spending exuberant amounts of money (how does he have enough for all this anyway?) on flowers. 

Honestly he’s just giving himself away. 

If it were anyone else you’re sure he’d want to track down who had the balls to be sending  _ his  _ partner such anonymous romantic gifts, and there’s the fact that this all started after you let him know your birthday was this month. 

That your birthday was this month, and that you desperately wanted to pretend it was just another, regular, day. 

It’s nothing against Leslie.

He’s a wonderful boyfriend, and you’re sure he would have planned something really romantic and cool, but you’ve just had horrible luck with your birthday.

You didn’t want any more disappointment. 

You just wish he would understand that, but as you come in carrying the third bouquet you can tell from the look on his face that he isn’t going to relent at all. 

It makes you sigh. 

“Is that another one?” He’s smiling ear to ear. 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s really pretty.” 

“You think?”    
  


“Yeah!” 

He leaps to his feet, almost entirely over the couch, as he comes to wrap his arms around you, gently squeezing. 

“Whoever sent all these must really care about you, huh?” 

It makes you wanna roll your eyes, but at the end of the day, no matter how cheesy Leslie was you knew he was genuine. 

He really was a sweet man. 

Maybe your birthday won’t totally suck this year?

You hum in response, just barely managing to keep from rolling your eyes, after all the last thing you wanted to do was actually hurt Leslie’s feelings. 

“We don’t have room for all these flowers,” You both know you know, so next you just say, “I hope my secret admirer comes up with some other gift idea.” 

“Oh I’m sure he does!” 

The immediate response almost catches you off guard. 

“After all your birthdays at the end of the month, isn’t it?” 

Oh. 

So that’s his plan.    
  
Presents up until the actual day of your birth. 

“Mm.” 

  
You just hum noncommittal as you can, leaning out of the embrace to grab for another glass to become a makeshift vase. 

“We’re running out of cups, can you tell my admirer that?”

“Noted.”


End file.
